Sense of Devotion
by DesiringPirates
Summary: (STORY#3) After then events on The Isle, Jack has parted ways with Elizabeth. Just when he was forgetting everything, the recent past catches up to him and things will never be the same. Updates once a month.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sense of Devotion

Sequel to Sense of Demand

Rated: R (Violence, sensuality, sexual practice and language)

Summary: After then events on The Isle, Jack has parted ways with Elizabeth. Just when he was forgetting everything, the recent past catches up to him and things will never be the same.

A/N: The last one! I never meant to make this a trilogy, but I had too many ideas. Happy reading!

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Two bits! Only two bits!"

"Buy your fish! Fresh from the ocean!"

"Looking for a good time?"

Jim smiled as he pushed through the familiar streets of Tortuga. Ignoring everyone in the city, he made his way to the outskirts, where a couple of houses stood.

"Jim!"

He smiled wider and picked up his speed. In no time he had a petite blonde in his arms, spinning her around and laughing. After a couple of minutes of breathless laughter and breathless kisses, Jim and Kate walked hand in hand towards the city.

"You said the trip would not be so long." Kate said, feigning anger. "It's been almost ten months!"

"I know. But as Jack says, complications ensued... I'm just glad to be here." Jim moved to put his arm around his love's shoulders. "It was a horrifying experience. Sirens, mermaids, waves the size of towns... but it was profitable."

"Meaning?"

Jim smiled. "Meaning Jack ran into an old lady friend, who wanted to both kiss and smack him at the same time."

Kate's interest peaked. "You meand she came-"

"Don't get too excited. Her name was Angelica." They stepped aside to allow a cart to pass. "We did not even go by... _there_." Jim sighed.

"Oh." Kate's dissapointment sounded.

"Yet I think the Captain and Miss Angelica got intimate. He has been walking around a lot lighter after that journey." Jim smiled, sensing Katie feeling uncomfortable. "Do not fear my love, you are still- and always- will be my only."

Katies' resolve stregthened. "Good. Yet I don't see how that trip was profitable."

"Well..." Jim bit his lip, trying hard not to smile. "You remember the dream you had? To own a business of your own, with a house attached?"

Kate felt her insides twist. "Yes?"

Jim stopped in front of a small tavern, where mostly old sea dogs sat and told tall tales. The owner himself was one, wanting only to sit and enjoy the business but not actually wanting to run it.

"Here it is. It's ours. The Crochety Mare." Jim stepped back and let his love process the information. She stared, mouth wide open, at the red-bricked building.

"But, that means..." She turned to look at Jim, who immediately went on one knee.

"Kathleen." Jim took her left hand. "You waited for me to follow my dream. I thank you for that. But no more waiting. Now it is time for your dream."

"Yes!" She yelled excitedly.

Jim smiled. "Let me finish."

"Sorry. Go ahead, go ahead." Kate placed her other hand on Jim's shoulder to steady herself.

"Kathleen, will you be my wife?"

Kate's smile stretched from ear to ear. Tears of happiness leaked out of the corners of her eyes. "Yes. Yes Jiminy Gibbs, I will."

(J)(E)(J)(E)

The flame burned out. Sore, tired and more than hungry, he stood up walked away from his desk. His eyes were dry and that made them itch. Rubbing his eyes, he walked to the other side of the room.

"Come to bed. You promised me a good time." A sultry voice sounded from the bed. "I heard tale you are famous for being unpredictable in bed, Jack Sparrow."

He grinned. "That is true."

With a silver flash, the dagger imbedded deep in her chest. Her face froze in fright. He felt the warmness pour into his hand and smiled. He reached up and licked his fingers.

"I am surprising."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Sense of Devotion

Sequel to Sense of Demand

Rated: R (Violence, sensuality, sexual practice and language)

Summary: After then events on The Isle, Jack has parted ways with Elizabeth. Just when he was forgetting everything, the recent past catches up to him and things will never be the same.

**CHAPTER TWO**

The _Black Pearl _rolled lazily in Tortuga's harbor, enjoying a well deserved break. For a long ten months, she and her crew had a hellish journey. Her Captain had found a honest-to-god treasure map.

After roughing it through Sirens, sea monsters, and a brief brush with the law, she now rested. Her crew was ecstatic at being able to sit back also. Joshamee Gibbs smiled as he ran his hand along the railing. Sounds of repairs and the low humming of workers rang behind him. He never cared what people thought about the _Pearl _or her Captain. This ship was his home; Jack was his family.

"Mr. Gibbs!" His Captain called out, walking up the ramp to the deck. He was rubbing his hands on a clothe, which he threw over the side. "Our precense is required at St. Thomas'. Seems your nephew is to be married."

The first mate's wrinkled face broke into a wide smile. "Yeah?"

"Young Jim wants the whole crew to be present. His 'sea' family, as he calls us." Jack tried to hide the happiness he felt at being called family.

"That's good news." Gibbs rubbed his hands together. "A wedding! Been awhile since we had a soiree. Free food!"

"Free drink!" Jack shared excitement.

"Free music."

"Free drink!"

"Free company, also."

The Captain clapped his first mate's shoulder, laughing. "And drinks all around. C'mon ye old fool, let's go before its all gone!"

(J)(E)(J)(E)

The actual ceremony had only lasted a few minutes, while the party lasted all night. Everyone drank too mcuh, ate too much, and enjoyed the hospitality of _The Crochety Mare_ too much.

The next morning was met with a lot of hurt. Jack Sparrow decided then and there that he was too old to wake up on a bar room floor.

"Good morning."

Jack gingerly lifted his head. There stood the new Mrs. Gibbs, holding a cup of hot coffee. She held it out to the Captain, smiling.

"Thought you would be locked away in your marital bed." Jack joked while accepting the cup with thanks.

Kate giggled and turned pink. "Even twenty years old need a break."

"Listen to you. Making a vaguely dirty joke." Jack smiled. He looked around at his crew... and the mess they had made of Jim's new tavern. Guilt stabbed him in the gut. "We'll help clean up."

"You are doing all the clean up." Kate turned to go back upstairs where all the rooms were. "I am going back to my husband."

Jack nodded as he drank is hot coffee.

_Family is a wonderful experience and should never be taken for granted. My biggest regret in my old age was that I let my family drift apart. I should have been more devoted to them. _Jack remembered the passage from his father's journals, which surprised him. He had not touched them in over a year, ever since he...

_You should never turn away the people you love._


End file.
